


Photos to illustrate "The Guarded Secret" by mycapeisplaid

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	Photos to illustrate "The Guarded Secret" by mycapeisplaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Guarded Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632298) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



In **The Guarded Secret** we hear about the walled gardens at Holmes Manor in Yorkshire. I've already posted cover art to visualise the doorway to the hidden garden, but I thought you might like to see what the other areas that Greg and John work on might look like. These gardens were originally built to grow vegetables to feed the family and servants at the big house, provide flowers for decoration and grow exotic fruit in the glass houses. Although country houses may be built of stone (or whatever building materials were used in the area) the kitchen garden, and other walled gardens, would more often than not be surrounded by brick. I took these photos today at Fellbrigg House in Norfolk (it's one of my local National Trust properties) which is as ancient as Holmes Manor is likely to be, having been originally built in Tudor times. The garden is partly ornamental now but it grows vegetables for the restaurant and locals have been given the option to have plots there to grow their own produce..

 

 

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/2nbN1ik8sVx9LM0IIsrKVtMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/nIIq9HBkxCKQV6tbff6TZ9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/vfXmf-dHyFF1vJucgE-K69MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/DcnwvV2W_7yqSMu6FswkfdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
